


Let's watch as the world passes us right by

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: 12:30 am writing sorry, M/M, minhyuk and his questions about life, this was done in half an hour whOOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk watches the streets below, alive and vibrant with color and energy, even at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's watch as the world passes us right by

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to dedicate this to a tumblr mutual so  
> this is for you jaehyohoe  
> i think ur cool

Minhyuk stares out the window of his and Jaehyo's shared apartment, watching the flickering fluorescent night lights below and sparing blurred cars but a single glance, chin in hand. His mind wanders as the streets beneath him fly away, removing itself from the reality of the city below and the world around him. He starts to think about his life and the decisions he's made and where he is now. His heart swells with a sort of melancholy, and he doesn't really know why.He's happy where he is, he supposes. He has a nice job, jovial idiots of friends, and his boyfriend. What more could he want?

The thing is, he doesn't know. Sometimes life moves too fast for Minhyuk, and that brings him a sense of discomfort. It seemed like just yesterday he found Jaehyo and started training, but now, Block B has fans spanning the entire globe. The thought scares him, almost. He bites his lip and refocuses his gaze to the darkened city streets below.

Lights are still flickering happily and cars are still whizzing by, all too quickly. He feels detached from the world, almost. Not because the apartment is so damn high off the ground (which it is, by the way. He chastises Jaehyo for it every chance he gets.), but for a reason just as detached from Minhyuk as he is to the world swimming joyously with life below.

His lips instinctively curl up into a small smile when he feels a pair of lips press against the crown of his head and lanky arms rest on his shoulders and come into a circle against his chest.

"Hey babe," Jaehyo mumbles into Minhyuk's dark hair. "what's on your mind?"

"Mm, I don't know. It just feels like...life is almost passing me by? I don't really understand either, don't worry." Minhyuk explains with a short laugh.

"Like maybe the world is something far, far away and you're just all alone?"

Minhyuk's ears perk up at this.

"I...yeah. I guess."

Jaehyo snorts into Minhyuk's messy hair.

"That's a stupid notion." Minhyuk flinches at this but Jaehyo keeps talking anyway. "After all, you have me. You have the rest of the members. You have the world, Minhyukkie-hyung. But..." Jaehyo smiles into Minhyuk's hair, arms still wrapped around him lazily. "I guess if you want, we can watch the world pass us right by, together."  
Minhyuk closes his eyes and smiles, satisfied with this response. He reaches his hands up to grasp Jaehyo's own, pulling him closer.

"I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> i have a flight in 23 hours and 20 minutes


End file.
